Battlestar Galactica stories
by Itsmecoon
Summary: (1978 show) These are a couple of stories I wrote for a challenge. Apollo and Starbuck don't follow orders and Adama lets them know he isn't happy. Will contain spanking of adults don't like don't read.
1. Follow Orders-Battlestar Galactica 1978

**Title: **Follow orders  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica 1978  
**Pairing: ** Adama/ Apollo and Starbuck  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Threatened spanking  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **The boys do a mission without permission.  
**Word Count: **100 drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Starbuck, Apollo, Commander Adama wishes to speak to you in his chambers." Colonel Tigh says as they got out of their Vipers.

"I feel like I did when we were kids and were about to get our asses handed to us." Starbuck laughs then looks at Apollo, "Wait you don't think?"

"I don't know."

"He wouldn't. We won after all."

"Yeah but we were ordered not to go."

"Come in." Adama says and they come in and stand at attention in front of his desk.

"Okay boys you know the routine, who's first?"


	2. Purple and Orange

Starbuck and Apollo landed back aboard the Galactica after the ruse they pulled on the Imperious leader. They were stoked that their trick worked and the Cylon Base star and that horrible planet were both destroyed at the same time.

As they got out of their Vipers they were cheering.

"Nice job Starbuck." Apollo said as he hugged his friend and patted him on the back.

"It's was all your idea!" Starbuck told him as he patted his back and they let go.

"Yeah, but together we were convincing enough that the Base Star got too close to the planet and since we lit the Tylium on fire, they both exploded!"

"Well, together is how Commander Adama wants to see you. In his chambers, right now."

"Yes sir," they both say.

Colonel Tigh walked away.

"Frack." Starbuck said as they climbed into the elevator that would take them to the deck that housed the commanders private quarters. "He scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be down there."

The happy feeling they had when the planet and Base Star exploded was beginning to fade. They were both feeling uneasy but neither of them wanted to be the first to say what they were both thinking.

"I feel like I did when we were kids and were about to get our asses handed to us." Starbuck laughed trying to lighten the mood. Then he looked at Apollo and said, "Wait you don't think?"

"I don't know." Apollo answered. "I sure hope not."

"He wouldn't. We won after all. The Carillons can't attack innocent people anymore and we don't have to worry about the Base Star chasing us."

"Yeah, all that's true, but we were ordered not to go."

"But we're adults now. He really wouldn't, would he?" Starbuck said as tried to convince himself.

"Yes he would and we both know it. He's about to make daggit-meat out of our asses in a centon (minute) and we won't sit comfortably for a secton (week)."

"Felgercarb."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'll tell him I ordered you to come." Apollo offered.

"That never worked when we were kids. You know it won't work now. Thanks for the offer but if we try that, he'll repeat this at least once a secton(week) and we won't sit for a sectar(month) instead."

"You're right. Just tell the truth and take it like men."

"Right you know there's not a chance in Hades that we both aren't going to be crying like babies before he's through with us."

"True Father never stops until we do. Frack!"

"What?"

"How are we going to explain the fact that we can't sit to Serena and Cassiopeia at our dinner date."

"Felgercarb, we may have to cancel."

"Daggit Dribble we're here."

"Let's get this over."

Apollo rang the bell to his Father's quarters.

"Come in." Adama said.

They came in and stood at attention in front him. He's sitting on the couch.

"So, which one of you wants to tell me on who's authority did you pull the hair brained stunt you did?"

"Well you see Father...

**FLASHBACK**

Starbuck and Apollo each blew up another ship and the Cylons started leaving.

"Let's go. Press it home, press it home." Boomer said.

"I think we got them on the run." Apollo added. "Now let's see if we can find that Cylon Base Ship."

"AHH, nothing on my scanner." Starbuck answered.

"It's hidden someplace behind Carillon. That's the only way it could have approached us without being picked up." Apollo explained, "We're not going to let that base ship go. It could follow us at a safe distance and follow our every move until their reinforcements arrive. Let's go down on the deck beneath the scanners." Apollo said as he and Starbuck flew their ships closer to the planet.

XOXOXOXOXO

On board the Galactica Athena looked at Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh and said,

"Warriors requesting permission to locate and pursue Cylon Base Ship."

Adama shook his head no and told Tigh,

"No, Colonel we must conserve our resources if we're to find a home for our people. Bring the fleet home."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Starbuck, get on a Cylon frequency."

"What for?"

"They can't see us but they'll be able to hear us."

"Why so they can hear us pray?"

"No, you're going to be red and blue squadrons and I'm going to be green and yellow."

"Red and blue? Oh, wait I get it."

XOXOXOXOXO

Colonel Tigh runs to the bridge and finds Adama and said,

"Sir, two of our fighters are overdue and unaccounted for."

"Who?"

"It's Captain Apollo sir."

Adama lets out a deep breath and asked, "And who else?"

"and Starbuck."

"Oh, I see."

XOXOXOXOX

"Switching frequencies now." Apollo said "This is green leader to red, all ships in formation ready to attack."

"Yeah, we're all ready. Every one of us." Starbuck says knowing he is the only one.

"We have a visual of you and are ready to attack."

"Sir we have two more squadrons who wish to join us. Um Purple and Orange."

"Purple and Orange, negative Blue Leader, we have all the manpower we need against one Base Ship."

XOXOXOXOX

"Commander, we're picking up communication between purple and orange squadrons." Athena said. "Sir, we don't have purple and orange squadrons."

"Purple and orange?" Adama said looking confused.

"Starbuck and Apollo?" Colonel Tigh asked.

Adama turned to look at him as anger spread across his face. It was quickly replaced with fear as he looked up and stated,

"Lord help them both because if they survive, I'm gonna kill them!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"You know the rest Father. Our plan worked. They got closer to Carillon and when the planet blew up, the Base Ship did too."

"Starbuck do you have anything to add to that?"

"No sir. That's exactly the way it happened."

"Did it ever occur to either of you that we just lost Zack and some other fine young men and I wasn't ready to risk any more of you? So, I called you home."

"No sir."

"Sorry Father."

"I know you are warriors and that you have a job to do but, I just lost one son. I'm not ready to lose another so soon. That means either of you in case you had any doubts about that Starbuck."

"No sir, no doubts. You've treated me like a son for many years now. I didn't expect that to change."

"Good." he answered getting up

Apollo and Starbuck looked at each other as Adama got up and walked over to his desk. They both slightly paled as he reached down and opened the desk drawer and got out his paddle and said,

"Okay boys you know the routine, who's first?"

"Felgercarb." Starbuck whispered.

"It was my idea, I'll go first." Apollo closed his eyes and proclaimed as he stepped up to the desk.

"Starbuck, that corner has your name on it. Apollo lose the pants."

The Commander smiles when he hears two, "Yes sirs." from his boys as the move to finally follow orders. He walked up behind his oldest and placed his hand on his lower back to offer support and help keep his son in place. He doesn't plan to stop until he knows his son will remember to follow orders next time.

He brought the paddle down hard for the first lick right on Apollo's thighs. Apollo hissed and Starbuck's heart sank. That proved to them both that this was going to be one of the worst paddlings they'd gotten if the first lick was any indication. Adama wasn't holding back at all. He peppered his son's backside with swat after swat.

"AHHH Father!" Apollo cried.

He continued with ohs and ahs and occasionally a yelp or a hiss if his Dad hit an especially tender area. Before long Apollo was sobbing across his Dad's desk. He could no longer stand straight legged. He hugged the desk as he took lick after lick. Finally after what seemed like fifty licks, Adama placed the paddle on the desk and concentrated on rubbing his son's back.

"All done son. Calm down. We're finished."

Apollo tried to calm down but every movement hurt. There was no way he could have stood yet. Starbuck dreaded the fact that he was next. That was one of the worst he every remembering hearing Apollo get.

"It's okay son. It's all over." Adama told his boy as he helped him up. He pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry father." He cried.

"I forgive you but I need you to change places with Starbuck. I've made him wait long enough."

"Yes sir."

Apollo doesn't bother with his pants. He wasn't sure he could get them back on yet. Starbuck wastes no time. He followed the instructions given to Apollo and lowered his pants and got into position. Adama started back out with the same hard swat to the thighs and it got worse from there. By the time Adama was done, Starbuck was wiggling around as he tried to avoid the next swat.

"M'sorry sir...Please. OW..Ow AHHHH!"

This continued for three more swats and the paddle was dropped on the desk. He offered the same comfort to Starbuck that he did to Apollo. Soon both men were calmed down. He stood Starbuck in front of him and called Apollo over.

"I take it we won't have to repeat the lesson to follow orders anytime again soon will we boys?"

"No sir, we don't need it repeated." Apollo blurted

"No sir lesson learned." Starbuck said.

"Good!" He patted the boys on their shoulders. "I take no pleasure in punishing you boys, but I will be obeyed."

"Yes sir."

"Okay," He puts a hand on each of their cheeks and looks from one to the other. "I have your old room set up for you. Why don't you both go wash up and lay down for a while."

"Yes father."

"Yes sir."

"I love you both very much."

"Love you too." they echoed.

Adama sat at his desk, smiled and sipped on a brandy as he watched his boys pad down the hallway in their socks and boxers trying to rub the fire out of their backsides. He prayed that the lords of Cobalt would keep them safe.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Fleeing from the Cylon Tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest. A shining planet, known as Earth"


End file.
